Work sites such as large mining operations use numerous work machines to remove material from the earth. The material is then moved to a processing area for extracting valuable commodities, such as coal and ore from the material. Work machines include off-high trucks, large shovels, motor graders, and the like.
As material is depleted from an area of the mine, the roads are changed to permit access to more material. Because the changes in the roads are frequent, it is very difficult to keep machine operators informed of road conditions and speed limits. Although posting signs related to road conditions is possible, it becomes time consuming and expensive when conditions are continuously changing. Additionally, road signs often get destroyed or otherwise rendered useless.
Another problem at mine sites relates to operators who don't follow posted speed limits. For the safety of all working at these sites it is desired to provide an inexpensive method of informing operators of road conditions and restrictions for the specific road that they are traveling.